


The Underworld didn't Have to be Lonely

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Gilgamesh was looking for a friend and Ereshkigal didn't have them. Rin had a friend and Ereshkigal missed them
Relationships: Ereshkigal & Hakuno Kishinami, Gilgamesh | Caster/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 80
Kudos: 59





	1. My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh was looking for a friend and Ereshkigal didn't have them. Rin had a friend and Ereshkigal missed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

“They are not here.”

Those words made the king of Uruk look like their life may have well been cut. A jagged wound of self easily viewed by the goddess of the Underworld. His very soul bare to her gaze in her own domain. The golden structure of it was unlike any mortal she had seen before.

Close.

Very close in regards to one.

To see a divine soul shaped as a mortal was eerie and beautiful treasure, even one cracked like pottery in need of a reshaping or a fix with more clay. Unfortunately, the being that wound themselves so greatly into his domain and heart was nowhere to be found. None of the gods had taken the soul of the being. Ereshkigal had been thorough to spare no expense to find it. For they were a companion of one of the only family to visit her. To visit her and not come to steal, or destroy, what had belonged to her in intent nor purpose.

Not unlike Ishtar. The entire cause of the loss of her husband.

The only companion she had.

The companion that watched and accepted as she found a suitable vessel to host herself in. Just so they may partake of memories outside.

~~(Unallowed to leave it felt like a blessing. A _chance_ to see more than the sometimes prison her home can become when none of the souls can dare to speak back.)~~

A chance to try the human food that Gilgamesh assured her was not the finest dirt she could scrounge up when he nephew visited the last time for his toy. Ereshkigal still has no idea on its purpose other than to entertain him.

“Return to the mortal world. There is nothing to hold you here.” Nothing that made it necessary to keep him. Not when he had his own real to rule over and still had his body yet live.

“My presence graced this land long enough.” His voice was only just the calm she had remembered of him before. The cracks were there for her to see.

(It was best he left now before she forgot why he couldn't stay. Why she couldn't keep him as her own companion when he clearly needed one.) 

* * *

Ereshkigal was alone once more.

**Alone**.

None of the souls in cages could offer words to handle her grief. Grief her host knew all too well. Not of the loss of a husband, but the loss of the very family she had. The loss of losing her comrades to the other side in skirmishes of battle and war. The heart shaking grief she could …was the word.. yes: sympathize. Sympathize with her nephew.

Rin was so young a soul before she melded into one with her to become her vessel. The death at the hands of her enemies to save her only friend making her both proud and grieving that the wish for more _time_ could not continue. It couldn’t.

Not on the Moon Cell.

Not on the land that made the rules.

Not on the Earth where she was bleeding out. Her soul was leaving her body and it _hurt_. The Moon Cell’s hold on her memories breaking down as much as she was. She remembered.

(She was saying goodbye to the first actual friend she made in a death game. Who was not even alive on earth. Only a legacy of a relative to remind Rin of all the wrong ways how this was not her friend. Not with the way she and the compatriot in red on the central organization was her whole world. Sometimes it felt like she lost an entire world when she saw THIS Hakuno lighting up at his voice. Only as alive as she was due to a gem in a choker she was NEVER to take off that she could even think like a regular person.

And it hurt so much.

It wasn’t **her**.

It wasn’t!

But it COULD have been.

SHOULD have been the one that was with her now.

It still wasn’t.

The Moon cell was dissolving her as she looked back. She SAW!)

The entire part of her that was Rin wanted her friend so much it ached. For the what could have been, what should have been, and sheer potential of what where they could go from there. Rin's entire desire by the time they all had lunch was to have them every day. Was selfish enough that her prior wish to take down the Haraways was forgotten in light of keeping that friendship.

(Leo and Julius were so much better than she gave them credit when away from that family. The Student Council taught her that.)

Everyone she grew to care for was dead. All of them all over again.

( ~~Ereshkigal wanted a host and Rin wanted to join her loved ones in death. Could there be any better combination?~~ )

Ereshkigal, the new version of her who was Rin and not Rin, looked for them in her domain. Time meant nothing, she could find them.

She never found them.

* * *

Her nephew came for his friend. 

"But they were on the Moon Cell with Hakuno." Ereskigal mused.

The Rin in her trying to tell her some logic on how that would work, but both of them so lonely an MISSING the people they cared for. Gilgamesh always leaves an impact wherever he goes. This time for Ereshkigal it was to get HER friend back just like her nephew is trying.

She could make it work. All she needed was the magic and the spell. The ritual to summon Hakuno to her. 

Ereshkigal couldn't leave the Underworld. That wouldn't mean Hakuno couldn't come to her.

"It will work," Ereshkigal murmured as she drew the circles for power. Divine and mortal magic coexisting in a greater ways upon the barren ground not used.

"It will work," Ereskigal muttered as her own blood was used to fill in the gouges in the ground for the magic circle.

"It HAS to work." Ereshkigal poured more and more magic to fuel her spell into the gems placed into spots on the circle. Adding more by the day.

_*Please work."_

* * *

Ereskigal paid no heed to how long it took to finish her circle and draw in the right amount of mana.

It didn't matter. 

If Gilgamesh could look for Enkidu then Ereskigal ( ~~Rin~~ ) could look for Hakuno.

It was as simple as that.

The mana reached out and searched for the soul Ereshkigal remembered so well.

(Rin knew Hakuno so well that a connection of friendship was formed when the two _knew_ they would have to kill each other in the end. They, thankfully, never got to that point when Hakuno saved her, but she didn't want to be saved. ~~Was too pleased someone considered HER worth saving~~. AND Rin will save her THIS time. Ereshkigal CAN save her this time.

Hakuno was dying and Ereshkigal controls the land of the dead.

The Moon Cell couldn't have her. 

Ereshkigal _would_.)

The Moon Cell tried so hard to fight back. To claim Hakuno for itself.

The Moon Cell forgot the power of gods. It had imitations of their cores. The barest of levels reached. To think something that did not touch the real divine could fight against one? Silly. And completely stupid. Death was Ereskigal's very domain. The place where her complete Authority resided. 

The Moon Cell never stood a chance.

Not when it could not keep her out. HUMANS were allowed in. The Moon Cell didn't realize Rin very much was human, or that Ereshkigal could follow the path Rin took before.

The Moon Cell couldn't stop her when it allowed her in.

* * *

Hakuno blearily kept her eyes open. She was so tired. So very tired. The bed felt more like a soft rock than the one she used in her room.

She wanted to sleep more.

The comforting cool touch running their fingers through her hair was so soothing. The voice humming so familiar. 

It told her she would be safe.

* * *

"Rin." A soft voice muttered, eyes not all the way open to see her. Ereshkigal stopped to look down at her friend. Hakuno still had her body. Miraculously intact. Her connection with the Moon Cell snapped and connected to herself and domain. She didn't FEEL like she needed to stay in the Underworld with her, but the connection would make it the most comfortable place for her. Her spirits ... could guide her if she ever felt the need to explore the land above. Her friend would always return to her, not that Hakuno was someone who left her friends on purpose.

"It's Ereshkigal," she informed HER friend. After all she changed when she joined with the goddess.

"...mmmm, I .....missed you," Hakuno murmured clearly falling back to sleep, "Eresh...."

Ereshkigal... no Eresh.

Eresh was too pleased to contain her joy. Hakuno missed her. "You... you should call me by my divine title, but since it's... since it's you, you can call me that!"

Hakuno may have fallen asleep, but she was back. Eresh wasn't alone anymore.


	2. Awakened Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno wakes up to a different world. Rin is very much the same and different from before. Even if she goes by a new name.

Hakuno woke up on a bed of stone. The dark color reminding her of the floors in the labyrinth, particularly the sixth one. Part of her mind held another image of a melting moon as well. It didn't make any sense, so Hakuno dismissed the image and continued to look around the room she woke up in.

The rest of the room reminded her of a stone version of her classroom bedroom. Only... there was more decorations? There were glowing jewels in the area and glowing objects that reminded Hakuno of candles. The only cloth a red cloak similar to the Mystic code Rin gave her what feels like forever ago was draped along the walls. As well as draped over herself as a blanket.

Sitting up, her own red blanket tumbled down from her person, revealing that her school uniform was well and truly gone. In it's place a red dress with gold stitching of odd symbols inlaid as patterns, and a gold sash tightening it to her person. Surprisingly, the cool touch of the stone to her bare feet was not too cold as she prepared to get up and walk around. To explore just where she was. There were no shoes that could be seen within the room.

Pushing herself up to stand, the slight chill in the air made Hakuno reconsider leaving her 'blanket' and pulled it up around her shoulders.

There.

Now Hakuno felt ready to investigate the place. With or without a Servant.

.......who was her Servant?

Perhaps the Moon Cell decided to take that from her in place of her life. She was not deleted like she expected to be, but that does not mean the Moon Cell was merciful. The foggy idea of a Far Side twirled in the back of her head. Close and far away as soon as she reached for them. 

Proof enough of more tampering from the Moon Cell.

.

* * *

.

Ereshkigal... no Eresh, was humming in satisfaction. Her friend was _here_!

There was another person she could speak with, who wouldn't leave her!

She had to be dignified for the next time Hakuno was awake. Give her the _best_ impression of herself and her new home. The candles were lit, the Temple was spotless (Her Gullah spirits put in all of their effort to make it so), there were even _snacks_ (something her Gullah picked up from Temple offerings in the mortal world, Gilgamesh told her dirt was not human food and her inner Rin _cringed_ at serving it), and, to top it all off, Eresh was sitting on a throne to complete the image.

She was calm.

She was dignified.

She was patient.

_(Why was Hakuno so late? Did humans need this much sleep? ~~The Rin part of her jumped in with a strong YES.)~~_

She could handle the wait. 

She-

"Eresh?"

-could almost fall off her throne at Hakuno's voice.

"Ha- Hakuno! You finally woke up! You slept for so long I was worri- I mean you finally woke up. I had things waiting for your complete recovery." A more enthusiastic gesture to the table to the side with plates of dates and dried fruit was set aside.

(Rin insisted on tasting them to make sure they were good enough for Hakuno.

Ereshkigal insisted on no Gullah spirits directly touching them and checking for rot and decay.

They WANTED to make this work.

They _would_.)

Hakuno looked more like she was wearing something Gilgamesh had wanted her to try on on the Far Side. He always did have good taste. Eresh tried to hide her glee at the fact that SHE was the one to make sure Hakuno got something nice to wear this time. That Hakuno was fine with wearing things she made her again. They even had the same cloak as Hakuno got her spare! 

It... was a much better uniform for them both.

( _Rin clenches tight to the idea of Hakuno still holding onto a gift she made her._

_Ereshkigal clutches tight to the idea of uniforms where people SHARED something together. That they were a part of something._

~~_There is a reason Ereshkigal modified the school uniform on the Far Side of the Moon Cell to don as her apparel. The Student Council was her best memory after all._~~ )

Hakuno just tilted her head - an action ( ~~Rin~~ ) missed dearly. "I was exploring. I would have come right to you if I knew you were here."

And she would.

Eresh _knew_ she would.

Eresh also knew she was forgetting something. Little things like a note and directions chief among them.

"Do you wish to try the food?" Eresh insisted just a little louder than normal. It was not because she was flustered. Or feeling embarrassed by her mistake.

Hakuno crossed into the room and nibbled on the food on the table. Her eyes shining with delight. Eresh DID get this part right.

(Hakuno did not make any reference to the fact Eresh was preening and her own eyes shining. She really was expressive here. Wherever here was. But it was fine.

_She wasn't alone._ )

"These are really good." A few steps more and Hakuno was right in front of her friend. So close now.

Eresh could even reach out and touch her to make sure this was real.

"Of course it's good! It's the finest fruit in the Underworld."

(Only fruit in the Underworld.)

"Then.. we aren't in the Moon Cell anymore?" Hakuno didn't look disappointed by that. More, her face looked thoughtful at the revelation.

"Never. We don't have to go back to _that_ place any longer. Home is here _now_." Eresh was possibly a little more insistent on that then she wanted to be.

A brief pause ensued as Hakuno and Eresh took in that declaration. 

A beat.

"I'm home." Hakuno smiled softly at her friend. The one who had to have done something to keep her with her. To the point where they _could_ eat together once again.

Arms wrapped around Eresh, cradling her to another person as she collapsed into the hug. Her own arms holding just as tight.

She wanted this.

She did.

And it was _happening_!

Her place was a _home_ now.

Her friend was staying.

And they had time.

_(If the hug lasted until the next meal time no one was going to tell.)_


	3. The Start

“So how did we get to the Underworld?”

Hakuno’s question was a valid one. One that needed to be answered as well as explained to get into just what their home was noted for and accustomed. Eresh was not looking forward to the answers, no matter how much she knew that had to talk about it. Although…. It was Hakuno. If anyone could understand things it would be her.

“The Underworld is the land of the dead. Where the souls of the living go to rest after the journey of living comes to an end.”

Hakuno nodded at the definition, but had a question of her own. “Does that make us dead too?”

“No!” Eresh was adamant. She wouldn’t let Hakuno think that for all it _was_ a reasonable thought. Her own hand tightening on Hakuno left. Glad when her friend squeezed back, it may not be a hug, but it was a comfort all on its own. “No Hakuno, both of us are alive. We are the only ones alive in all of the Underworld.”

“Then I’m glad to have you with me Eresh.”

(They weren’t alone. They didn’t have to be.)

“I- We won’t ever be alone now.” Eresh couldn’t think of anything beyond that to say. What could she do? Tell her that she couldn’t bear to do this without someone? That she didn’t _like_ the idea of being alone anymore. No. It would sound desperate. “I ended up becoming the Ruler of the Underworld soon after things settled down on Earth. I ..decided that this time _you_ could be the one allowed to leave the Moon Cell.”

There was more to it.

So much more to it.

(Ereshkigal could tell you what it feels like to see an eternity ripped into nothing so much that the empty vastness SCREAMS. Rin could tell you she was hurting so much that the mere _chance_ to find someone, the only one, that cared for her without thinking of the benefits of knowing her, who _wanted_ her, was a physical ****need****.

Neither would ever say a word.

Not when the complete journey to find Hakuno was a success.

Not when the past was too _painful_ at times to even think about.

The emotions _too_ strong.)

The answering smile that lit from Hakuno’s eyes and settled onto her face was enough of a reason to push thoughts of the past behind her. It was fine now the way things were. Would be fine from now on.

“So. What does one _do_ in the Underworld?” Hakuno asked after a moment when Eresh smiled back at her. It was one so blinding and full of happiness that you needed to take time to appreciate it.

“I take in the souls of the dead and command the Gulla to be my hands on the living world and in places of the Underworld. Every soul that comes in has a special cage made for it to make sure it doesn’t disappear and can just rest. And… I practice my skill with magic and the lance.”

“Like Lancer.”

“Yes, just like Lancer did.” Eresh let her hand tighten once more in Hakuno’s grip. He was someone she missed when he was no longer her Servant, but she expected him to go. As a Hero he was going to return to the Throne of Heroes, ( ~~Rin~~ ) expected him to disappear in the end as possibly the only one to remember her.

(He wasn't, but had a special place ~~in Rin's heart.~~ )

"Now that I'm here we can do that together." Hakuno announced like it was the most natural thing in the world. Eresh was captivated now. "We can eat together now - probably even on the roof of this building like we promised, it's not a school but it it's home right? We can practice magic together, self defense, decorate our home, read, and anything else from now on."

(The Rin in her wanted to weep at the fact that she was still trying to keep her promise. The Ereskigal in her was anticipating just how far Hakuno would grow into her magic and fighting skills; Hakuno wanted to help defend their _home_. Both were eager in their uncontained happiness that she wanted to make this more of a home by decorating it like all of them **belonged**.)

"Ye- yes!" Eresh did not stumble over her words. "We can even tend to the spirits together. They should all know you. The humans and the Gulla. They need to know just who to obey when I'm busy." 'Or you visit the surface' Eresh finished inside her head. She didn't want to tell Hakuno that option just yet. She wouldn't _stop_ her from going out. Not when Hakuno would return. The human world was just dangerous even if the Gulla could protect Hakuno, it would only be at night. Better to be ... what was that human saying again? Yes, 'better to be safe than sorry.'

"We can do that anytime." Hakuno glanced around the room. Seeing some hesitation on Eresh's face, Hakuno made up her mind. "But I think I prefer a little later."

(Eresh relaxing into Hakuno's side made her realize both of them needed this. Just a little time for themselves together. She _wouldn't_ forget that.)

The both of them spent the rest of the time cuddled together on the throne until Hakuno's stomach told her it was time to eat.

.

* * *

.

The Gulla weren't terrifying, Hakuno figured out.

Oh sure they were what should be considered reapers and nightmares to her, but the Moon Cell ruined what should and should not be scary. They reminded her more of data that had been scrambled and the depictions in books about ghosts and would be monsters.

Of course it also had a lot to do with Eresh being there.

These were her subordinates, Hakuno couldn't fear someone who helped her friend so much.

".....and when I am unavailable, you will take heed of the words Hakuno says as if they were my own. She is the newest denizen that volunteered to assist as if she was my handmaiden and attendant. You are all dismissed."

Oh and they can also disperse into the shadows as if they never were there to begin with. That might mean she could ask out loud if Eresh was busy for assistance and have one of them appear.

(If the Moon Cell was good at anything, it was getting a person used to knowing their every move was watched. It was actually comforting _this time_ to be able to know it was almost from an equal.)


	4. A Little More Homey

Hakuno didn’t know what counted as the best aesthetically pleasing.

To be perfectly honest she didn’t care. Right now she was looking through the vast wealth Eresh accumulated in not needing to spend it on anything. Aside from a few wants she had over the years. Hakuno didn’t push when she clearly looked a little dejected as if said deals did not pan out like she wanted them to. Like she really was looking to find one of the rare desserts that Jinako didn’t get first from the store Kirei worked at and found out there was only mapo tofu left. Edible and useful for a mage with a Servant needing mana, but not something anyone wanted to eat.

Well anyone other than Kirei, who turned out to have even more variety like it in the back. Hakuno really did not like that part of the venture and was ecstatic the few times Karna let her go first in line.

( _Remembering Jinako isn’t painful, more like a slight tinge of desire to see her when she sees a closet door. Hakuno wanted to keep remembering her fondly. Felt assured to not see Jinako in the Underworld, it reminded her she might live. Karna would have wanted that. He was far kinder than she expected when she found out just how powerful he was. To think, he was kind enough to let her be first in line if she asked please. Those sweets never tasted sweeter after realizing both the pair were considered almost friends in a place where most was uncertain. Even when they weren’t on the Student Council like the others._ )

“Will this be enough?” Eresh had a multitude of pillows of almost all size in black and red, and quite a bit of stone furniture that was obviously of the same material as the temple they called their house and home, and a rare few sets of things in wood – Hakuno was really surprised to find out wood was rare here unlike in the schoolhouse – and a variety of gems and candles. There weren’t very many outfits included, but with the extra material Hakuno thinks she might just be able to make them more. For some reason she knew how to do things.

( _Hakuno doesn’t like to think about her missing memories._

~~_Knows for a fact that the Moon Cell was greedy enough to want to dissolve her as much as BB wanted to keep her._ ~~

_The odd bright side was that she somehow had memories on how to do things she did not - on closer reflection – believe a high school girl should have known. At least she doesn’t think the average high school girl had a plethora of recipes for food, a depiction of how to do agriculture work on plants she never saw before in person, jewelry making, making a complete outfit from undergarments to outer wear to the very shoes that went with it, and more. Doesn’t want to think on how she knows how to build various houses with and without plumbing. It seemed as an NPC the Moon Cell just assumed they were a repository, or a walking library book?_ )

“It is definitely enough,” Hakuno assures her friend. She would make it enough. That smile that was beaming so brightly Hakuno could swear there were sparkles shining from her eyes and the very air around her.

Eresh was more than happy with that. The two of them decided to decorate their home first before going out to spar with magic and weapons. Before Hakuno was to accompany her to see the souls in their cages. To see Eresh give a freshly departed soul a place to call their own while they gained eternal rest.

( _Rin was fearful Hakuno would turn her away for taking in souls lie BB and her alters. Had never felt better when Hakuno was comfortable enough to still hold her hand. Never even thought of her in the same manner of BB, or the many terrors of the Moon Cell in that moment. Or after. Ereshkigal wanted to show off her power and see her friend share in the experience of upholding the pride of the Underworld as no one aside from her husband ever witnessed before._

_Eresh beamed that Hakuno was happy to be included and spend more time with her, next to her and with her._

_She was already captivated by this friendship and wasn’t going to let it end_.)

“Now we can decorate our rooms, the beds will be the comfiest we’ve ever slept on.” Hakuno imagined with a smile. Already she was gathering up some of the pillows for them to curl up with.

“We can do the rest after.” Eresh already had the idea for the rest of the rooms decorating. Both sides of her in perfect agreement to fill it in like what she remembered of Rin’s home as a child before it was destroyed. Hakuno would have ideas where things were missing they knew. She had her own arms full of pillows.

(Eresh was a little embarrassed her home was so bare until Hakuno showed how excited she was to decorate it. The pleasure of having things TO decorate hadn’t left her anywhere but giddy as they had another thing they could do together. Both of them indulging in pleasure Rin knows Hakuno never had before, while Ereshkigal didn’t even see the point of trying.)

The Gulla behind them gathered even more. Almost like the parody of a butler in the service of a house.

.

* * *

.

You would think with a goddess assisting and her legion of servants ready and set to assist that decorating a home – one that had been assured could get remodeled if they feel like it later on – that it would take possibly a slight turn of the sun ( _hours_ as Rin called them) to finish.

**You would be wrong.**

Eresh and Hakuno could be seen giggling as they moved from room to room. The ‘butlers’ for the occasion were placing furniture in one section of the room meant for just sitting. Extra cushions were placed upon the stone as well as a few banners and blankets worth of cloth.

(Hakuno secured a room set up for just making clothing while Eresh had to leave momentarily to greet the new arrivals. She thinks it could be a fun way to pass the time. …and the urge to make Eresh smile was all the motivation she needed. Hakuno remembered the Mystic Code she made for her on the Moon Cell. The warmth she felt that someone put all that time and effort into something for them. Cared enough to do so even if by then the other didn’t necessarily need the thing compared to other ones they had acquired.

Hakuno wore it the entire time she could get away with it.

Hakuno was touched how much her friend cared to personally oversee them as often as she could. They all were well cared for no matter who they were in life. Now Eresh could have someone care for her.)

The two of them only stopping when Hakuno’s stomach rumbled, reminding the two that food was an option at one point before they both dove into it once more with enthusiasm rivaling small children playing tag games innocently like tag. Neither one of them realizing it as their giddy feelings grew with each room conquered. The yawn that came from Hakuno’s mouth was as unexpected from her as it was Eresh. Neither noticing just how long they were at it with the light never changing unlike the sun in the mortal world. Or like the set clock of the Moon Cell.

“It looks like it’s time for a bath and bed now.” Eresh spoke calming down with the thought of ending their fun for the time being and the luxury that was a hot bath. Something she greatly enjoyed.

(Rin refused to give those up. Ereshkigal couldn’t see a reason not to.)

“We can try out our rooms too for the first time too.” Hakuno added in sheer delight of the fact that something was permanently attached to her. Eresh clasped her hand with Hakuno’s own to lightly sprint to the bathing room. The only room not to need redecorating. Then again it wouldn't look out of place in the finest of palaces. A literal shine from the silver found in the underworld for the tubs, heated floors as if the entire focus of the stone was to gently warm the body feet first, and an odd attachment to what Hakuno knew as a toilet in place. It was almost like a sauna but less heated. The soaps the highest of quality along with the perfumes and oils. 

(Rin was very proud of her work.)

.

* * *

.

The two might... just might have spent too much time in the baths.

Eresh was decidedly excited to show Hakuno just which things to use, was in fact moved by the fact that the two were sharing a bath and could literally experience washing the other's back. Not to mention washing and rinsing the other's hair. Hakuno didn't really understand how to do them for all she seemed to know intellectually, so (Rin felt this was to be expected) Eresh demonstrated by action. 

Both learned you could almost fall asleep when someone was managing your hair. In and out of the bath as Hakuno finally got to use a hairbrush for the first time. The action so soothing the two decided to migrate to their rooms immediately to sleep in their new beds. 

The two almost didn't even make it to sliding on nightgowns and left in their towels. Only the cold of the floor outside the bathroom perking them wake more to finish dressing.

"Sleep well Hakuno."

"Have the best dreams Eresh."

The two yawned and entered their doors. The rooms side by side to the observer. Simultaneously the pair headed straight to their overfilled beds, pulled out the covers, and climbed in.

......and promptly ended up curled next to one another in the center where the two beds were pushed together in their slumber.

~~The wall separating their rooms wasn't important.~~


	5. Little Bit of Magic

Hakuno's eyes fluttered open slowly. There was a feeling of warmth and comfort surrounding her. A crimson bundle, soft as can be shielding her eyes from the glow of the candles scattered around the room. A soft luminescence that didn't hurt the eyes, but allowed them to see the area around them clearly. Almost as if the room was completely lit up without needing to. ' _A restful light..,_ ' Hakuno thought passingly as she tried to remember if she was supposed to be doing anything. 

The tugging on her right hand alerted her to something else: another hand clasped to her own.

(Eresh didn't want to be separated from Hakuno anymore than Hakuno wanted to be separated from her.

Not even in sleep.)

Eresh was even drowsier than Hakuno

( _Ereshkigal doesn't need to sleep and is so diligent that she never spares much time to more than the idea of sleep. Rin was so used to having that luxury removed that she never got enough even when she wished she could indulge for a whole night's rest. Eresh has tried sleep, but hasn't managed an hour or so at a time before she sets off to work once more._

_This is the first time Eresh indulged in the type of sleep Rin yearned for._

_She wanted to do this a lot more._ )

"You said we would be doing magic and seeing the soul cages today." Hakuno murmured, almost ready to fall back to sleep with how content her friend looked. Hakuno remembered one of the other Masters in the first round - before the elimination - talking about yawning to stall for time, commenting on how contagious it was. Did that mean anything related to sleep was catching?  
  


"Mmmm...." Eresh assented. "We can go after we get ready."

(The Rin in her reminding her they still needed to eat. The Ereshkigal in her not wanting to leave the room until both of them looked their best.)

The two reluctantly got up out of the combined beds. Hakuno making them as Eresh pulled out their clothes for the day. The outfits looking similar to the ones the two wore yesterday. ~~None of them thought anything of wearing almost the same thing over and over again.~~ The sleep in their figures fled in the wake of brushing out the other's hair. Hakuno marveled at the shine in the lighting. Eresh delighted herself in just how soft the feel of it was to her hands.

The two were all set and ready for their quest to set out and see the rest of their world. 

Eresh was now more than ever happy that food was an offering in her temples when Hakuno partook in a small meal with her before the two left.

(Hakuno was excited to see what the Underworld looked like. Her new home needed to be explored. Much like the labyrinths Hakuno was used to before, the lesson of knowing one's territory was ingrained into her as a vital insistence.

Eresh just delighted in the ongoing questions of everything and the implication that Hakuno wanted, _needed_ , to see it all.)

Hakuno once again forgot she could ever need shoes.

.

* * *

.

"I think it would be best to keep molding your magic for the spells you remember. We can practice them in earnest when we finish looking at the new arrivals." Eresh explained patiently. "We want to be sure your healing is still like how I remember before we move onto any self defense lessons." The small image in her head of Hakuno using knives as throwing weapons and taking her possible attackers off guard if they got lose enough with a knife hidden on her person. The small glimpses Rin had of manga the best reference she had. her eyes took a shine in the anticipation of just how cool it would be. No to mention safer for Hakuno if she could pull off those stunts.

"I can't wait to try them out." Hakuno agreed with her friend, mind already cycling through the spells she learned to cast from both the Mystic Codes that were available at the store, in the labyrinths treasure files, and finally the books she could find in between in what could pass for her free time in the library. The fact that no one asked the librarians anything meant Hakuno was given all of their attention when she needed help. Her eyes taking in all the world around her as the two of them walked to their destination. The pillars of precious stones scattered like a mini forest with the oddly comforting dirt between the toes for all it _looked_ like it was a tough material. 

(Eresh muttered something about the finest dirt needing to go somewhere when Hakuno mentioned it with a flustered stutter. It was adorable how much her friend reacted to the oddest things.)

"Here we are." Eresh halted them when a glowing orb that reminded Hakuno of the treasures hidden on the floor in the labyrinths appeared in groups. All of them floating as if little fires themselves.

"Are these...?" Hakuno whispered. The sight was both awe inspiring and solemn.

"They are the subjects we welcome into our home." Eresh was already reaching out to the one closest to her.

Hakuno copied the action with no idea what else to do. Her own mana giving a little gentle push into the small fire of will and life in her palms to stabilize it from that feeling of disappearing. It glowed almost as if it had its own heat, the feeling as if she was thanked and clung to not like the feeling Hakuno felt when Eresh and her held onto one another for comfort. It was a humbling experience.

"It's okay. All of you are home now." Eresh was solemn as if she was formally inviting them to remain. A shine almost like acceptance spread among the lights, except for the one in Hakuno's hold. That one was content to Hakuno was not sure if the term was right, but _snuggle_ into her mana. A gesture of Eresh's right hand and finely done cages appeared to shoot out of the ground, glowing a molten gold as they molded themselves around each fire of life and adjusted themselves into ... a coral of pillars with a dark red and purple shine in the light of the candles ever present as the light of the Underworld.

"What do I do with her?" Hakuno asked Eresh as soon as the rest of them had their homes where they were welcomed to be protected in their own dreams in eternity.

"Wh-wha-! Hakuno, you still have one in your hands?" Eresh stumbled as she rushed to her side to take a look.

"Yes, she didn't want to leave me." Hakuno responded as she sent a trill of more mana into the hungry spirit that was all about purring in her hold.

"SHE!?" Eresh seemed so surprised.

"Yes, she really doesn't want to move. I'll tell her I'll come back later." Hakuno intended to visit them anyways. It was much kinder than the Moon Cell ever was, but she didn't want them to feel like no one wanted to see them. They all should know at least one more person was willing to visit them other than Eresh. 

( _Hakuno refused to believe Eresh never tried. She gave them homes. She cared too much to ignore them._ )

"I'll visit again sometime. Don't worry." Hakuno whispered to her life fire. It wilted a little in disappointment, but let itself be released. Not that it really could stop Hakuno if she let her go. A gesture from Eresh and another cage was added to the land.

"They... don't ever talk." Eresh muttered. Hakuno had no idea what was so different about this than any other time. Maybe they just whispered their feelings too softly? Hakuno almost missed it too.

"We can start spell casting practice now." Hakuno suggested. Maybe if given a little time Eresh could figure it out. Hakuno knew she was brilliant, but sometimes even brilliant people needed a little time to look to the answer from another angle. 

Eresh regained her composure with an odd look in her eye along with determination. "We can start with healing spells a little farther away."

The both of them moved aside to the closest clearing.

"Code cast:-"

.

* * *

.

"Eresh I didn't know that using magic here created lakes." Hakuno wondered as she continued down her list of healing spells. Eresh had muttered about getting her tablets to look at when they got back home after the first spell.

"We don't." Eresh looked on excited, sparkles could almost be seen near her eyes.

"I wonder what it does." Hakuno spoke out loud. 

"We can see what your spiritron water does while we work on your magic.!" Eresh leaned heavy into Rin on this, and (Rin) was beyond excited to have a mystery explore.


	6. The Mystery Lake

Hakuno finished her last healing spell, once again without a target, and felt the difference between casting in the Underworld and the Moon Cell. She knew some of the reason was due to no target. She usually had to focus on just where and what to heal. Her mana focusing on a target and flowing to the areas of injury, or status ailment. In the case of an injury the mana used the body memory and encouraged the regeneration to the previous healthy state.

It reminded Hakuno a little of a refresh on a page on her Portable Terminal if she hit the wrong keys and altered the screen. The refresh button fixed everything up just the way it initially was. 

Just like her healing spells on a body.

She learned a little bit of spells that would work on Master from Sakura the first time she ended up hit with a poisoned arrow by Robin Hood. Even more from the unused section of basic spells and how to do them. The Healing section was her go to along with defense and a little bit of attack. Her Servant more than made up for actual attack most times, but that second week shook the fact that she could be attacked and drove her to _need_ to know she had some little bit to escape and let her Servant get to her. The Far Side made that need _so_ much worse.

( _Reading about spells one could use outside of a grail war was her most fervent hobby. Hakuno wanted a small piece of what a normal life felt like. With that she could almost imagine it and not feel guilty about not studying at the same time._ )

The Healing Spells she cast now.... had no such path to follow. 

"I'm going to try spells other than healing ones now." Hakuno was delighted to know her hard work at leveling herself up meant she had a respectable amount of mana to continue with the demonstration of her magic. 

"Good idea!" Eresh literally was vibrating with sparkles around her. 

The Lake grew every time a healing spell was cast. Eresh loved the clear color of it. An illuminated blue that had it's own inner glow. It was the same color as the light from the candles lit everywhere Eresh ever traveled in the Underworld to in a makeshift attempt to imitate the sunlight in her domain. 

(Ereshkigal tried to do something when she still had her husband, it was just a coincidence that it was also something that her souls would delight in too if they could tell her so. Rin likened it to a sea of stars in the sky with candles in the world all around her. Eresh loved her home all the more.)

Eresh lightly dipped her hands in the liquid as Hakuno cast a few barrier spells in quick succession. Small to bigger and bigger. And a little fun in various shaped almost like how a child would blow bubbles only with magic. Not that Eresh could remember (Rin) doing such a thing after growing older. A softer smile appeared on Eresh's face when she saw the clear childish delight and wonder on Hakuno's face as she just let herself play.

_The Lake didn't grow with these spells._

Eresh noticed it and didn't mention anything yet. Hakuno was already moving onto a few spells to command a few elements. Eresh had to giggle in surprise when she realized that the spells Hakuno used were ones that could be used in making tea if one had the water and leaves ready. Hakuno was so determined with them as if it was just as vital as the shields her barriers make. Just as essential. 

_The Lake didn't grow with these spells._

By then Hakuno had moved onto the few attack spells she knew. Most of them were status ailments, but there were a few bits of force that could throw one back like a harsh wind and another that could strike like lightning to damage and stun. They were nowhere as strong as the healing spells, but that could change with time Eresh knew. Hakuno needed to get better at them before she could ever go out on the surface. That and weapon practice and self defense. 

_The Lake didn't grow with these spells._

.

* * *

.

"It looks like only healing magic makes lakes," Hakuno said when she went to sit down next to Eresh. Eresh had sat down halfway through the barrier spells and couldn't stop playing with the sparkling water in front of her any more than Hakuno could stop making animal shapes with her barriers as if they were bubbles.

"We should check here every day to see how long it lasts!" Eresh was too excited to see the latest change in her Domain. It was like Hakuno was decorating not just their home, but her entire world and refused to leave it unchanged.

(Eresh liked the thought of that, it was like a housewarming present from Rin's memories in television and books that Rin read in her downtime to pretend for a few moments she was not fighting as a terrorist against the might of the Harraways.)

"We could come here every time we train." Hakuno agreed. She wanted to keep seeing Eresh smile like that. It wouldn't be a hardship to play at the newest, and only other, body of water in the Underworld Eresh knows about. Hakuno slipped her own hand into the water, almost as dazzled as Eresh at the inner light coming from it. The tingling sensation felt familiar. After a slight pause, Hakuno cupped her hands together like a bowl and filled it with the water. To Eresh's mild surprise - she almost fell to the side and yelped seeing Hakuno do this, Hakuno took a sip to confirm her impulsive theory.

"Hakuno!" Eresh waved her arms to the side and hugged her lance, "Don't do things like that without telling me first!"

It may just be water, but there was no guarantee that was _safe_.

"It's a Healing Lake," Hakuno pointed out. Her pools of mana already restored. "It's just like those fountains you would sometimes see in the labyrinths!" 

Eresh was just as excited. Those were _useful_! Hakuno had a way of getting healed if she couldn't do it herself now.

(Something Hakuno was thinking in return about Eresh. Now she had a way of healing herself if Hakuno wasn't by her side at the time.)

"I wonder how it works on plants," Hakuno voiced after both Eresh and Hakuno spent minutes just sitting there grinning at one another.

A deep gleam of mania entered Eresh's eyes instantly. Hakuno, rather than become afraid, just enjoyed the sheer passion Eresh flared about her with what looked like fire in her eyes. This could be fun.

" _ **Let's find out**_."

(Eresh still had seeds after all.)

.

* * *

.

"I think it works." Hakuno said as she stared with Eresh at the lush valley that Eresh told her was a field full of seeds mere hours ago in various stages of growth. It spread out larger than the lake on the other side of the soul cages. The more water added, the more close it was to harvested in the case of the fruit baring trees.

_~~Neither of the two noticed the effect of the water that reached the base of a few soul cages. Not for a while yet.~~ _


	7. Underworld Overhaul

Eresh was excited.

No, Eresh was beyond ecstatic. Her Underworld was finally blooming with some semblance of life. Sure, it was all spirit particles weaving themselves into the land, the seeds in particular, and reforming it to the things she had desired to see on and off in her long existence. The visiting gods there to overwhelm her realm or not, had profound effect of intriguing her of things she never got to see for herself. It was not like she cared to see any of what they described, or tossed out in one form of emotion - be it venom, pleading, desperation, or any other to her disinterested indifference, but it did tease her in the fact that humans would have seen and lived among those things.

Things she had no idea were anything other than in odd concepts.

Things that she wanted to bring to the souls she found needing some sort of familiarity in their slumber. 

The intrigue increased the more she heard of such things over the years. Feeling the emotion and concept behind it the more powerful the impact they held impressions from the deity speaking about them as if they were something sacred. Something they coveted. 

Her own curiosity was overwhelming to the point she even took a vessel to understand such things. Her vessel wasn't supposed to meld with her to make an entirely new incarnation. She was only supposed to gift her a new form and memories of things humans needed to understand more. Ereshkigal's first interaction with her nephew looking for his toy left an impression that _lacked_ in her domain. In the part where she accepted humanity to her hearth and failed to note just how it was supposed to be concerning them.

(None of the other gods cared for the humans for much other than what they could do for them. Her own concern was something that shocked her nephew greatly for a reason she had no idea. His mother was the goddess Ninsun, so there shouldn't be a reason she should feel shock in his soul when it came to a god finding humans as something interesting to care for in one way or other.)

It.... felt so much discerning to know the things she lacked after becoming a new Eresh. Although the wisdom she gained as well as the fullness in her being made more than up for it. Even more so in the shifting time for her where change kept happening. Change was coming so fast that Ereshkigal leaned onto Rin to handle it more than Eresh would admit. Her husband was lost. Yet she had gained another.

She had a friend and partner who was willing to stay by her side. 

(The covetous nature of a god could be overwhelming, terrifying even to a human. The ability to stand up in front of even an incarnation that had mellowed out due to a _minor_ thing like fusing with her host was still a terrifying concept. Gods were the living embodiment of their domain thy ruled.

Power given sentient form that embodied all of the nature that cared not of the desires outside of their own. Their inhumanity of want and dominion that cared not for anything but the nature of themselves were calamities and miracles walking and sweeping among the earth.

Greed and fickle spite wrapped up in an arrogant package of power. Their own claims as absolute as their rule.

Something that Eresh _knew_ Hakuno could see within their eyes and _didn't_ run, but _stayed_. Braced themselves into a hug, and embraced her and her spot by Eresh's side.

Eresh would give Hakuno the world for that if she asked.)

.

* * *

.

Eresh didn't know when it became so entwined within her so soon that Hakuno was a fixture that should never be moved, that Hakuno was hers.

A piece of them that was allowed the permission to leave their side so long as she returned like she promised. Something no other god would be reasonable about. The Rin in Eresh was so strong and so satisfied that her thrumming pleasure of having a friend was as addicting to the combined being as the actual friend herself. The Ereshkigal in her was greedy for all that came with her. Eresh altogether got to understand and enjoy a life with the feelings of connecting to another and companionship.

The knowing just how powerful and vulnerable Hakuno was was a preparation to protect in of itself. As much as this isn't the Moon Cell where there was danger at every corner, this was the time of the Age of the Gods. Hakuno assisted in the defeat of a demon and would be false goddess, but that was with a Servant she supported fully. 

The Gulla were enough for a while. At least as a back up until Hakuno was able to defend herself further. A deterrent at best for the gods, while as good as done for the humans and beasts in the land.

Rin advised her to make a plan now. Ereshkigal knew just what a prize their friend was to many others and the needed defense. Eresh was putting their ideas together for action.

Until then the Underworld was getting it's own makeover as much as Eresh's temple home.

.

* * *

.

Hakuno danced in glee as she made another lake in another section of the Underworld. Eresh had been mapping locations in the Underworld for the locations they would be in, the two of them were having a lot of fun "gardening" after Hakuno's spellcasting and spring making. It was the perfect way to practice and expand Hakuno's magic reserves and casting speed.

Hakuno was rather happy that Eresh had stopped her pensive moods whenever they did this. She assumed there was something he was missing due to not being the ruler of a realm and actually ruling it, so decided to make whatever burden she wasn't ware of at the very least lightened with her presence. 

At least until she was confided in by Eresh. Private business is private business until one decides to share after all. Plus, judging by the way Eresh looked at her before ending those moods it appeared that it was only a matter of time until she was told anyway. Eresh had the worst poker face Hakuno had ever seen. Including her own in the mirror. That was fine, Hakuno was patient and she could wait now that there was time. 

The little dances and glee from a smiling Eresh just fueled Hakuno's desire to do so. Besides, Hakuno had her own project she was doing with the Gulla assisting during Eresh's mapping of the realm in the past week, since they first grew their first plants after Hakuno's first magic practice.

Well.... aside from the Passage Walk.

Apparently, it was a skill to travel the Underworld faster. It was to the warping like on the Moon Cell like when you moved into a dungeon layer of the labyrinth. It was more like .....what Hakuno knows of a form of traveling by car. Only the person is walking along a path with similar images and miles as they went in a straight line. The faster you walked the more ground you covered. The moment you took a step off of the road you were on was the moment you reached your destination. Apparently it was something all denizens of the Underworld could do as long as you weren't a human resident under Eresh's rule. Eresh, also, had the coveted ability to warp from place to place s the Ruler of the Realm. 

"You know I think by the time we finish our gardening, I will be ready to make my first trip to visit the Human Realm you spoke about. I could always look for more seeds, or even things we don't have here for you!" Hakuno was getting excited about the fact of the possibility of her trips being a shopping one for Eresh as much as it was a chance for her to explore. It would be so much fun to do that!

"Yo- you don't need to do that!" Eresh waved off... all the while sparkling like the sun she couldn't find in this realm at the very idea of the offer. 

"Of course I do!" Hakuno pointed out. "I'm already going to have stories to share with you, but a gift we can work on together sounds like a great time when I return home."

(Eresh always felt like she could burst when she heard that phrase from Hakuno's lips: _**Home**_.)

"You know it could take us years to get our plans for the Underworld done?" Eresh needed something to say instead of screaming in glee a second time after Hakuno said the word home. She was not embarrassed by it, she was not. 

"It will take as long as it takes. I don't mind, after all spending time with you is the best part of the day." Hakuno just plain out stated as if that was a fact.

Eresh didn't know how her friend could just _say_ these things. Completely with a straight face too! 

Hakuno was completely prepared for the hug that followed after she said that. "I have a surprise for you anyway."

Eresh pulled away briefly, still hugging Hakuno close to look her in the eyes. Their noses touched as Eresh looked like she was trying to read her thoughts on her face. The pout on the blonde's lips got worse the longer she couldn't immediately guess the surprise. Much less that Hakuno had one ready for her.

"How did you do that without me knowing?" Eresh was a mix of skeptical, excited, and pouting child. 

"Mhmm." Hakuno hummed out please. "It's not a surprise if you know about it."

"We were together for almost every moment." Eresh mumbles out like a child just not wanting to admit her loss, but all set to receive their present anyway. 

You'll know when we get home." Hakuno didn't relent an inch. Although her body curled more into the hug, her head now leaning to the side of Eresh's own as they slumped together easily. 

Eresh looked over at the growing Underworld and realized she had time, they had time. "Let's go to this surprise of yours." The Rin in that demand was clear as a bell.

.

* * *

.

"When did we get a kitchen?" Eresh asked confused. She knew her home. The dead didn't need food. She didn't even need it either. The only food they had was dried offerings from the Temples in the Human world. That was easily stored in a closet separate from the other offerings.

Except now that Eresh was looking, she had a kitchen that was remarkably like one faked on the Moon Cell. 

(Those were better than the ones on Earth in Rin's memories form her time.)

"The Gulla helped me with it when you had to leave for your duties." Hakuno explained. "I had them clear out one of the rooms we decided was fine enough when we redecorated, and had them move the things I made in with some of the offerings, while we were gardening and practicing my magic. A few times you were handling official business I peeked in to make sure it was perfect." Hakuno explained to the eager looking Eresh, "The best part is it all works too. We can cook now."

"But what would we-" Eresh cut herself off before she even finished. Then looked at Hakuno in glee. "You had the Gulla pick the ripened fruit too."

"I did." Hakuno confirmed. "Now we can cook together. I already have a basic snack of sweetened apples in the cooling box."

"We are doing this at least twice a day now." Eresh demanded.

"Hakuno nodded in agreement. "I figured we could try making tea in here too later. That way we can play games with something to drink. I never played much games before and it looked like we have some here, o we could make them."

....the two ended up spending that night until they passed out drinking mint tea and playing rummy. 


	8. Getting Prepared

Hakuno dodged left and pushed into a roll. The knives she carried held in position to not stab into her or the ground below.

**_Slice!_ **

**_Vwoosh!_ **

**_Fabam!_ **

The slightest breeze a thundering howl after the sounds of explosions. The dirt and stone taking the place of her body as the attack hit heat on. Miniature barriers precisely the size of the debris reflected each back away from Hakuno’s body as she continued with her momentum.

The dust turned like a spiral even as Hakuno paid it no mind. Her roll smoothly transitioning into a sprint as soon as one leg kicked out and twisted the momentum to the side, sliding under her body for leverage that could push her up and her other leg catching the ground. The movement no longer tripping her up as it had many times before, costing her valuable seconds. Her body rising up in the air as small barrier platforms formed in the places before her feet touched to push off higher and higher until her position was thrice her height above the ground.

The ground below her rumbled as a being resembling a beast along the ground opened its maw in the place Hakuno once stood. It’s speed pushing it ahead of the dust cloud that cloaked it.

Hakuno narrowed her mana and placed a barrier to her right where it connected like a shield to a the gold and white blade of the lance slashed in her direction.

**_BOOOM!_ **

A flip and two women, one brunette the other blond landed precisely fifteen feet away from the other.

Hakuno crouched as if ready for another dash. Ereshkigal a menacing figure invoking doom with her very presence and the gems along herself glowing in warning.

A quick breath on Hakuno’s part had one missing her sprint forward in a magic assisted launch. The Reinforcement pushing her body that knew exactly what the limit was to move faster, healing the small tears in the muscles and removing the lactic acid that could cramp and paralyze her for crucial moments of vulnerability.

Ereshkigal had no such compunctions on that end. With a frozen glare her presence magnified. The weapon in her hand appearing more foreboding. The slightest gesture started, her movements not perceived by her opponent, but the effects obvious to all. Laser like beams were sent capitulated to the other. Her entire body in motion already tilting and swerving to dodge. The beams encountering a white gold shield to counter their own. The heat still managing to leave a fast slice from the heat in the air on her shoulder, leg and thigh. Those same cuts healed as soon as Hakuno was within lance’s reach of the goddess.

A quick dodge and a feint to the left fooled her for only a second. A precious second where Hakuno enacted her own magic as a barrier around her opponent. Creating a cage before her where nothing would come in or out in a double sided wall. The inner section reflecting and the outer section stabilizing and hardening to prevent another coming in for release.

Both were breathing heavily.

Sweat was pouring off of the brunette as her body may have been healed constantly during the entire quarrel, but the constant power and motion were wearing her down. The mental fatigue telling her she should sit back and just breath were ignored. Hakuno stubbornly took in her opponent without allowing herself to let her guard down. Not once.

There was a silence.

One beat.

Two.

Hakuno’s entire shield was shattered as the Underworld lent itself into Ereshkigal’s will. The pressure bearing down on Hakuno was immense as she could only bring herself to stand firm on the onslaught. Could only stop herself and prepare for another reaction to stop herself from becoming impaled.

Only she no longer had to. Ereshkigal’s mien and posture took on a more lax and prideful tilt. Her hair was tossed back and a smirk made its way on her face. “We’re done here. Truly you have proven to no longer be prey to the many demonic beasts and more abound in the mortal world. I give no guarantee of the nature of man above us, but forewarned you will survive.”

Hakuno’s eyes lit up as her whole body relaxed. “Does this mean I passed?”

The smirk was more prominent on the face of the goddess. “Of course you did, you have been practicing with me for at least half a year now.” There was no way Hakuno could be terrible at defending herself after training at least three days a week on either magic or physical combat. Most of it under supervision of the goddess before her. When not, under the Gulla who would remind her that it was time to go and meet up with her friend for the rest of the day.

"Yes!" Hakuno cheered. No longer was she prepared for combat, but instead just a happy young woman in a wasteland. The encroaching green on the outskirts having yet to touch it, by now the Underworld was halfway covered in greens, blues, and a variety of colors as Hakuno's Lakes were created and maintained. There were legitimate fields for crops to grow, orchards flourished, and some of the plants even developed florescent lighting that fascinated both women to no end. 

"My tutoring would never fail." Ereshkigal continued on even as her companion began to hop up and down in excitement, her exhaustion forgotten in her triumph. 

"Of course not! Eresh is the best!" Hakuno's arms were already around her friend's waist as she all but dived into her for the hug.

Instantly it was like a transformation took place. Ereshkigal went from stern and dignified with an arrogant stance to a shy maiden that gleefully welcomed a hug from the only person she would care about. The tow o them just settling for earnestly holding the other in absolute cheer.

Still... after a time Eresh had to ask nd try to hide her feelings on the matter. "Do you want to go to the human world soon? You are ready for it." She was almost mumbling it into Hakuno's shoulder. Would have done so if it was not below her dignity her body innately held onto. 

Hakuno just squeezed her reassuringly. "Of course not. I will given time to take a peek from time to time, but right now?" Hakuno gave her friend one more squeeze to emphasize this. "Now, I just want to spend time with my best friend."

The grin on Eresh's face was too big and too bright, her entire spirit uplifted with only a few words.

"We can play more games when we get back tonight! I have to still teach you the art of rummy."

"After we have dinner, I want to make pancakes tonight."


	9. The World Above

Eresh was leaning too much into Rin today. Her entire mood was jittering with anxiety. Her best friend, her only friend, was almost ready for her trip into the mortal world. A place that she had prepared her for as much as she could. Eresh knew there were monsters in the land above. Her husband was one that told her so. For all that she has no idea much of what there could be on the surface world with the humans before her joining with Rin as Ereshkigal she knew that much.

(Rin had a better idea. She lived with the human world even if it was in a time without gods. She had survived with the monsters being her fellow humans and the few, very few times, she had come close to seeing the work of a Dead Apostle was one more thing that urged her to get stronger even as she felt her own mixed feelings on them.

Rin learned even more when she was stuck on the Far Side of the Moon Cell when Hakuno was still in her small coma. There was nothing to do and distract her from the fact her Servant was gone and she wanted to remember the monsters he talked about. Anything he talked about with her with felt more sacred then after he was gone and she missed him. Besides who knew what BB could have brought up as an enemy after she lauded herself as having some divine spirits as part of her origin.)

Eresh made sure she had things ready for Hakuno as much as she could on the surface world. Some food rations she thinks no one noticed she made when Hakuno was practicing more of her magic and in between the time Eresh said she was going to be done checking up on her Underworld. A cloak that was one of her own spares to make sure Hakuno didn’t get cold, or burnt by the sun now that she knew what it was like on the outside. She didn’t like the fact that she couldn’t go to the other side. It at least felt like she was protecting her friend a little when she did that. A few coins that made no sense to her, but looked enough like money set next to some of the excess fabrics that neither Eresh nor Hakuno found to their taste for bartering was all Eresh could think of when it came to monetary value. Eresh knew her stones and jewels in the Underworld were too much infused with her own power and some more with Hakuno’s to ever be safe to trade on the surface.

The last thing was the most important.

“Hakuno can’t take this off on the surface world. She can’t be found by them with this.” Eresh was not pleading.

She was not worried. At all.

But she knew more than ever the dangers that could be found without this protection.

The Ereshkigal in her knew all too well.

.

* * *

.

Hakuno felt more sure and paradoxically more anxious the closer Eresh and the Gulla that were to accompany her went through door after door that served as entry gates into the Underworld from the land of the living, where the rest of the mortals lived. Those that … were sort of like her. Hakuno kept automatically thinking them as more and more NPCs that she never got to meet.

Well, if she met them.

Hakuno did remember that the Underworld was a large place, one she had spent possibly years exploring and expanding the renovations together with her best friend.

(Hakuno hadn’t gotten passed the idea of counting off the time as seven days. She may have had that odd gap on the Far Side, but even then when all time meant nothing she kept counting as if she had seven days to work things out. The fact didn’t change after moving into the Underworld with Eresh.

Although, time seemed to be different here as well, considering there was no day and night cycles. Hakuno had gotten used to the be awake when you were and sleep when you got tired and count it as a day. She still kept counting seven to make a week, but had long since lost count of how many counts of seven she had.

Eresh had long since forgotten time needed to be counted beyond the time spent with Hakuno.)

“You ready for this?” Eresh murmured as she looked forward, her hand holding onto Hakuno’s left hand as if she didn’t want to let go. Hakuno felt entirely the same. As much as she wanted to see the outside world, she didn’t like the thought of needing in any way to be separated from her friend. If anything, Hakuno hated separation more than anything in the world if she could think of anything that could be something she hated.

“I’m ready for search on the surface. I’ll be back before you know it.” Hakuno tried reassuring Eresh as well as herself.

“Yes, the Gulla will be there to help guide you to more people if that is what you want and to the entrance of the Underworld if you get lost.” Eresh carried on as it was now her turn to do reassuring for the both of them.

The pair of them got closer and closer. Their hands held so tight that they almost didn't even feel anything from said hand. Only the fact that the other was connected was important. The both of them could have gotten to the entryway sooner. Hakuno had learned how to sufficiently jump from one spot n the Underworld to another. Eresh was the goddess that owned the domain and could do with it as she willed. And yet neither stopped to do such a thing when they wanted to spend as much time together as they could.

The entry was there all too soon.

Neither let go.

Just stared at the final gate as if it would tell them what to do.

Hakuno broke the stare off by diving into Eresh's arms and hugging her like she never wanted to separate. "I'll be back soon." And yet she didn't let go.

"You need to come back as soon as you like." Eresh just stopped herself from ordering her as her Ereshkigal side wanted to just stay.

"I won't take long at all." Hakuno was quick to assure her.

Hakuno finally pulled herself away and straightened her satchel and cloak. She knew if she didn't leave now she wouldn't do it at all. It was the real reason she put it off again and again until now. There was always some excuse she could use. Now she had to remember she wanted to see the outside. Wanted to and could always come back.

Hakuno had to force herself to turn back as she started her walk to the door.

She was almost there.

"Wait!" Eresh hurried to her side. "You have to wear this when in the human world." Eresh was holding out a necklace with her own symbol on the beads. Hakuno's own name was carved on the one in the center. "You should be honored for such a thing. I made it myself.

Hakuno had to embrace her one more time. "It's beautiful." 

.

* * *

.

Hakuno looked out at the lush world around her. The plants were ones that sort of reminded her of home. 

....but the biggest change was the fact that there was a sun above her

It was so bright and warm.

"Eresh, I'll be back soon." Hakuno said as her left hand played with her necklace. "Now what can I find as a gift for when I come back home?" Hakuno was ready to bring the aboveground world to her as much as she could. This trip was not just Hakuno's. It was her friend's too. Even if Eresh could only see it through her. 


	10. A Look into the Mortal World

Hakuno gazed around her in wonder. The Upper World, the land of mortals and humans was… so green. Green and dark. That meant night time. Something she hadn’t experienced in truth for the entire time she spent with Eresh. The candles and some of the glowing plant life of the Underworld were the only real light there aside from the ones that Hakuno or Eresh created magically, it made Hakuno awed to see an actual sky for the first time in her life. This was nothing like the ceiling she was now used to, or the fake sky of the Moon Cell that a person could spot numbers floating in with data streams. It was real.

The sky filled with a sun and a smattering of clouds – something Hakuno took a few minutes to stare at because she knew the sun was supposed to be warming, but to feel it was rather.. absurd in a good way in real life – and so much brighter than the candles she saw every day with the clouds looking like wisps of cotton dancing to the light of the sun. More… open.

_(Hakuno may have gaped a little, but decided that in one of the rooms of Eresh and her home had to have an imitation sky for a light source now. Hakuno would take the stars back to her, if she could make a Mystic Code for it.)_

The breeze on her face was full of so many new scents too, some that reminded her rather fiercely of the realm she called her home and felt the urge – still – to step back into it. Hakuno was rather good at defying that urge from practice, and instead walked farther away from the Door. A part of her, like a piece of her mind she didn’t understand, just knew where the Door was at any given time. It was like her own personal compass.

“I won’t ever lose my way home,” Hakuno realized, giddy. The Gulla she knew were there were enough comfort that they could have done so, but now she knew she didn’t need it. It was liberating in a way Hakuno was unfamiliar with. “Let’s find the nearest source of people. I want to see what humans are like around here. They could have more seeds for the garden and something I could buy for Eresh.” Hakuno was dead set on her plan now.

The Gulla closest to her gilded with an intent to one direction, Hakuno followed, recognizing they took her words as a command and felt like there were tingles under her skin the more she anticipated the thought of other people. Possible crowds of people. She doesn’t remember how big a place towns were supposed to be, but they had to be larger than just the time with her and Eresh. It could be like on the Moon Cell where there were at least 128 people – with their Servants, so doubling the numbers even if you only saw the Master – with her fellow NPCs who didn’t end up a Master like she did. Or! There could be more people in towns than that.She knew she dreamed a few times of a burning city of metal, a place that large meant there had to be places with a lot more people than the school building. After all, a school like the one she was in was only for certain grades on the actual Earth.

“Maybe I could see the schools here for comparison,” Hakuno wondered to herself. Eresh, when she went by Rin, mentioned before that some places didn’t have a stable place for a school, but others could have one larger than the one they were competing inside. Hakuno wanted to see it all. The schools, the markets, and just the people in general. Maybe they had new recipes and different routines she knew from the Moon Cell, and the ones she knew from reading information on some of her opponents Servants too. There was so much variety that Hakuno wished she could have read more about if she wasn’t on a time crunch.

Hakuno took in the fact that the path they moved to ended up being easier to walk through, like a trail that human or animals used. “I think the animals around here are hiding from you guys.” Hakuno mused when she realized she hadn’t seen any animal life – any life aside from the plants – even if she had heard some noise that sounded like whistling and shouting in the distance.

….and experience had taught Hakuno – at least Moon Cell programs that she knew some were in the shape of animals did.

.

* * *

.

The town was lighting up with the end of the dawn and into the midday. The now experienced, softer lighting of the sun had become a fierce torch that struck out shadows in the rays path. Clay buildings that could be seen over the walls and through the gates as the sentinels in front of the doors kept watch. Hakuno, no longer with the Gulla that disappeared from her sight at the first sign of mortal eyes, marveled at it. She had gotten used to the makeshift road she used out of the woods and saw it in the horizon. She couldn’t take her eyes off of it.

Her first real life human town!

“Welcome to Ud. Have you been separated from your companions?”

"It's just me. My companions were only leading me to the nearest town." Hakuno replied to the man in front of the gate that led one in and out of the village. The inside was so fascinating! There were so many people. They had ones about her height and taller. There were even small people that were the same size as Alice, but, not only that, there were beings even smaller than that. They.. they were babies? Hakuno struggled a little to remember if this was true; she never remembered what they looked like, but they _looked_ like tiny people from even this distance.

"And they left a young woman alone?" It was clear he did not approve of that. Not with the look he was giving her.

"It's no trouble. They have their own duties to attend to and were kind enough to accompany me as long as they could. I'm new to these lands, how do things work in this town?" Hakuno finally took her eyes off of the many, many things that were new to her to look back at the guard. They had smells of cooked meat, perfumes, there was flowers and bolts of fabrics that blew in the wind. There were actual animals in front of her n the form of a few large fluffy creatures. Hakuno didn't know the names for any of them.

It was an exciting adventure!

_(Hakuno tried to keep her spirits up on the fact that she kept turning to the right - looking to see Eresh and share this with her to see nothing. She could bring all of these stories to her as soon as she went home.)_

"The tavern will have a spare bed if you are staying for a short term. You can discuss it with the keeper of the hall on if you are staying further." Hakuno had no idea why he went a little more formal in his speech when he looked at her necklace, but it must have been nothing too bad. As if he came to some sudden conclusion. Hakuno assumed it was nothing, she didn't have any idea how the surface world on the real earth worked after all.

"Thank you." Hakuno remembered her manners even if she only realized it after she was on her way to investigate the various things in stalls in front of her that she never gave him her name. Nor the rest of the people she met ask for hers, oddly enough. They must have found it on her necklace, Hakuno decided after she was introduced to yet another person to ask about the object in front of her.

Hakuno spent three days investigating the town. The people in it were oddly more deferent to her the longer she stayed. It must have been from healing a few minor injuries with magic and a few simple colds. Hakuno felt she had to repay them back somehow for the time she was there. 

...and her gift for Eresh.

Hakuno really hoped her friend liked the stories she told and enjoyed the taste of the food she was bringing home.; she had a sky that needed to show off the sun and the stars now to create for Eresh to stand under in their home.

Hakuno knew she would be back in the mortal world once more later, maybe a different town next time.

.

* * *

.

( _Rumors of a woman with skin like the moonlight drifted from merchant to merchant. She never visited the same place twice and looked as ageless as a goddess. Too perfect to be real when they got a closer look. Her beauty was something to be appreciated, but her rare smiles were a blessing itself. It was like she was the closest thing a human had to be to the goddess Ishtar! No! In some places, her beauty was said to surpass Ishtar!_

_Rumors of a goddess descending were mixed with rumors of a new child of a goddess meandering the Earth like the king of Uruk._

_Both conflicting and the same in the heart of the matter._

_Divine sight would be pushed away to those that looked. The gods were both disinterested and not, leaving the source of the rumors alone but one. She would search and search._

_…the other that looked was not a god, one whom had their ichor flowing in his veins. His curiosity edged to find this being whom was so like himself, the description of too perfect a hallow reminder of another. Their thoughts to a friend they knew lost._ )

.

* * *

.

“Hakuno!” Eresh’s voice screamed.

“Eresh!” Hakuno’s voice yelled back.

The two of them were running to the other as fast as possible. Eresh seeming to forget she could warp the rest of the way to her friend when she already warped to the last gate soon as she sensed Hakuno’s energy enter the last gateway. It didn’t stop the two from picking up speed. The items In Hakuno’s bags were tossed away – only a small sense that reminded Hakuno making her of the right mind to toss lightly to break nothing inside. The two of them met in a hug that didn’t seem to want to end.

“I missed you!” Both Eresh and Hakuno shouted in stereo, the two of them on the same wave of mind and utterly unashamed of telling the other such feeling.


End file.
